Smile
by sandrilenefatoren2
Summary: The Mugiwara no Kaizoku, now with Nomasdina Onua, continue in their adventures!  Unfortunately, Onua's heart hasn't healed as well as her body has.  How to make her smile... and how to avoid being eaten?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, the Japanese language, or any of the obscure sources of my allusions and references which very few people understand. I do, however, own a very good sense of grammar, a copy of MS Word with Spell Check (which is a blessing, I tell you) and myriad wonderful objects to delight my eyes with, such as a massive stuffed frog named Scoosh.

**Notes**: THIS IS THE **SECOND** IN THIS FIC-SERIES!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE **FIRST ONE**, GO BACK AND DO SO, OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!

**Notes**: I started writing this fic before I saw the Water 7 arc, and I didn't know Franky was going to join the crew as a shipwright. I've already written a lot, and I refuse to go back and change it all. So I apologize to all of you who are serious OP fans, and like to stick to the storyline. My sister and I are the same way, but I consulted her, and she said that it would be okay for this, since I already wrote so much, and because he wouldn't really fit in with my story very well. So if you're _really_ nitpicky, or if you like Franky a lot and want him to be there, I apologize, but I won't change it. If you don't like it, don't read my fic.

**Notes**: At the bottom of each fic in this fic-series, I'll have a list of the Japanese used in it, with translations.

* * *

OP-Smile

* * *

It had been a full three weeks since the Mugiwara no Kaizoku had rescued Nomasdina Onua, and she had not yet spoken a single word, nor shown emotion of any kind. Luffy was getting frustrated. 

Luffy: (sulking) This sucks. Onua won't smile. I want to see her smile.

Usopp: (also sulking) You aren't the only one, Luffy. I want to see her smile too.

Sanji: (also sulking) Me too. Onua-chan is so pretty, I'm sure she would be even more beautiful when she smiles! But she won't smile…

Usopp and Luffy: She won't smile…

All three: (under a black cloud of depression) She won't smile…

Zoro: (sweatdropping) Well it might help if you three weren't _sulking_ all the time…

Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy: (snap) We are NOT sulking!

Zoro: (fingers in ears) Hai, hai, forget I said anything.

Luffy: (sees Nami coming towards them, begins whining) Nami! Onua won't smile!…

Nami: (asks Zoro) What's with them?

Zoro: (sighs, rubbing head) They're all depressed and sulking because Onua won't smile.

Nami: (looks at them) Sou-ka?

Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy: (wail) She won't smile…!

Nami: (sweatdrops, and then sighs) Well, of _course_ she won't smile, with you three being all depressing! Why don't you try finding ways to make her happy, instead of just whining to me that she won't smile?

They looked at each other, blinked for a minute, and stared.

Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy: Oh. _Oh!_ Why didn't _we_ think of that!

Zoro: Because you're all ahous.

Luffy: But I already tried to make her laugh! She didn't think I was funny! Even when I did this!

He proceeded to tie his facial features into a complex knot.

Luffy: See din' sm'i a'ah!

Nami: (slightly freaked out, sweatdropping) Nani?

Luffy proceeded to untie his face.

Luffy: I said she didn't smile at all!

Nami: Luffy, she's had a really hard time. You can't just expect her to just recover from that in a few short weeks.

Zoro: (thinking) _That face was more creepy than funny, anyway. Eugh._

Nami: So you'll have to find other ways to make her happy.

Usopp: Like what?

Nami: I don't know! Why don't you go with your strengths? Something you're good at that will make her happy.

Sanji: (pulsing heart eye) That's my Nami-swan, always coming up with a solution! (begins wriggling in place ecstatically)

Usopp: (thoughtfully) Something I'm good at?

_In Background_

Nami: Oh, Sanji-kun, the grocer asked me to give this to you, but I had forgotten until now. Here.

She handed him a letter.

Sanji: Mm. Arigatou, Nami-san. (takes letter) I wonder what it says.

_End Background_

* * *

9:00 am

* * *

Sanji sat down on the steps to read the letter, tapping his cigarette with one finger to knock off the excess ashes. 

Sani: Yosh. Let's see what this says. (begins to read)

_Dear Sanji-san, you should be well on your way by the time that you read this, so I'll try not to leave you with too many unanswered questions. Firstly, I have a request. When I said that Onua's twin brother looked like you, I wasn't joking. You really do look remarkably like an older Joconan, and I'm sure Onua will notice it too. Despite being twins, however, Joconan really acted more like an older brother to Onua, and I think that's what she needs. I'd like you to think of her as your little sister, and care for her accordingly. I know it goes against the grain for you to treat any beautiful girl as anything but a love interest (and believe me, she'll be beautiful when she recovers), but I truly believe that she needs an onii-san, and you are the best person to be that for her. So please, if you can, be her onii-san._

Sanji drew in a breath and then, sighing, blew out a stream of smoke.

Sanji: (thoughtfully) Onii-san… ka?

He sat there for a while, deep in thought, until his cigarette was down to a stub. Then, abruptly, he stood.

Sanji: (resolutely) Yosh.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, then walked off towards the kitchen, lighting a new cigarette as he went.

* * *

Usopp was in his little workshop, tinkering. Which is to say, he was sitting on the upper deck of the Thousand Sunny, back towards the railing, working on something. As he worked, he muttered to himself. 

Usopp: (muttering) That grocer-ossan was right, this _is_ pretty well made! And the strings are still in mint condition… Hmm…

He looked the pieces over.

Usopp: (still muttering) I'm no carpenter, but if I use this glue here…

He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Usopp: (still muttering) The keys are the worst part. They're all worn out. I'll have to make some new ones. I can do that while the glue sets on the rest of that… Heheh! Yosh! The great Usopp-sama, king of tinkerers, will fix this!

* * *

11:00 am

* * *

Later that morning, Usopp picked up what he'd been working on and went down to the dining room. Looking around, he spied Onua, quietly wiping the table in preparation for lunch. Eagerly he ran over to her. 

Usopp: Onua! Oi, Onua!

When she looked up, he brought what he'd been working on out from behind his back and presented it to her.

Usopp: Tada! What do you think, Onua? I fixed your harp!

And indeed he had. It was no longer broken in two, the strings were taut, and it gleamed with new finish.

Usopp: I didn't know how to tune it, so you'll have to do that yourself, but I glued the pieces back together with special carpentry glue. It won't come apart on you, and the glue won't interfere with the resonance. I had to add new tuning keys though, because the old ones were so worn… (continues chunnering to himself for a while) Oh! Silly me, I'll just give it back now.

He grinned embarrassedly and handed it over. Onua took it quietly and looked down at it, turning it over in her hands. Gently, she plucked a string. It twanged, a badly off-key chirruping twang, but a twang nonetheless. Quietly Onua adjusted the keys, plucking the strings to tune the harp. When she finished, she quietly plucked out a short melody.

Usopp: Yatta! I knew it would work! What do you think, Onua? Is it good?

He grinned, looking at her eagerly. In reply, Onua let her fingers dance across the strings, calling forth a simple, pleasant tune. Usopp's grin broadened. As she played, the remainder of the crew poked their heads in the room to see what the noise was. When she finished, they had all come in and were grinning appreciatively.

Nami: Airashii!

Robin: Indeed!

Zoro: Hn. (approvingly, while grinning)

Sanji: That's my Onua-chwan!

Luffy: Yatta! Onua can do music again! Yatta!

Chopper: (sparklies around eyes) Donairashii, Onua!

Usopp: (grins and points to himself) Ha! That's because I'm the king of tinkerers! I can fix anything!

He turned to Onua, grinning happily.

Usopp: Neh, Onua? Doesn't that make you happy?

She nodded, and almost, he thought, she smiled.

* * *

Nami: (thinking) _I should take my own advice. It's true that Onua-chan still hasn't shown emotion, and that's really not healthy. I'm sure Copper would agree that she needs to learn to express her emotions again, so her heart can heal as well as her body. The boys were right to bring this up. Hmm… I'm cute, I'm a great thief and an _excellent_ navigator, and I have fantastic fashion sense. How can I use my skills to make Onua-chan happy?_

She only needed to think for a moment before she knew.

Nami: That's it!

* * *

Nami left the Thousand Sunny's kitchen, which often doubled as her study, in search of Onua. Standing by the upper deck's railing; she looked about for the silent young woman. It didn't take long to find her; after Usopp had repaired her harp, Onua had taken to plucking out impromptu melodies on it. Quiet though she was, she had an audience; Luffy had followed her out onto the forecastle and was sitting in his favorite seat on the lion's-head figurehead. He was facing backwards, and was watching Onua raptly, chin propped on his hands, grinning widely. One sandaled foot bounced in time to the rhythm of her song, which in turn made the knee which rested upon that foot bounce, as he was sitting cross-legged. 

Luffy: Airashii… (notices Nami) Oi, Nami! Come listen to Onua play her harp; donairashiidesu!

Nami: I know, but I have other business with Onua-chan right now, Luffy. (Peremptorily) Come with me, Onua-chan.

Realizing that she was ignoring Onua's free will, she smiled cutely in reassurance and changed her order to a request.

Nami: (smiling) Neh, Onua-chan?

Onua nodded apathetically and followed Nami into her room, whereupon Nami closed the door.

Nami: There's nothing like looking your best to make a girl feel her best! What you need is a good pampering. (rubs her hands together in anticipation) Let's get started!

* * *

12:00 pm

* * *

An hour later, Nami presented Onua to the remainder of the crew, showing off her work. Well, all of them except Zoro, who had laid himself out on the deck and was sleeping. Again. Nami gave him a disgusted look (to which he responded with a snore) and then, rolling her eyes, ignored him. Turning back to Luffy and the others, she gestured to Onua. 

Nami: Well? What do you think?

Sanji was practically squirming with joy and approval.

Sanji: (thumbs up) Nami-swan, nice job!

Onua's hair had been re-washed, shampooed and conditioned, so that its natural soft silkiness became apparent. Instead of the mediocre styling job she'd been affecting, it was well done, her long, thick plait re-braided smoothly and coiled about her head neatly. The locks which fell in front of her shoulders were rich and slightly wavy, draping over the front of her yukata.

Nami had also done minor repairs on the yukata. It hadn't been torn, but parts of the hem and the edges of the sleeves and collar were frayed. Nami had trimmed stray threads, re-stitched loose seams, and smoothed and brushed the fabric to heighten its colors. Her tabi socks were freshly cleaned and pressed, and her geta had been polished until the wood fairly shone.

Even more dedication had been put into Onua's personal care. She wasn't so pale now, and her clear skin had a healthier pink tint and a creamy smoothness that it had lacked before. Even her fingernails had been cared for, smoothed and shaped to a more becoming contour. Nami smiled triumphantly to herself. The greatest part of this whole process was that she hadn't used any cosmetics on Onua at all. This beauty was all her own, the natural good looks that her trials had deprived her of.

Usopp: Bigan! (beautiful face)

Chopper: Bihatsu! (beautiful hair)

Robin: Bihada. (beautiful skin)

Sanji: Bishoujo! (beautiful young lady)

Luffy: Bijinhakumei! (the beautiful die young)

Sanji: (kicks him upside the head) Ahou! Don't say that!

Luffy: (rubs head sulkily) Nande? Aren't we just saying things that start with 'bi'?

Sanji: Of course not, baka! We were complimenting Onua-chan's looks; it was just coincidence that they all started with 'bi'!

Luffy: (clueless) Hontou? But I said she was pretty too.

Sanji: (angrily) You said 'the beautiful die young'! That's like saying 'you're gonna die'!

Robin: (chuckles) Huhuhu!

Nami, watching Onua, thought she saw her lips quiver. It stopped almost immediately, so she couldn't be sure, but she hoped it was a good sign.

* * *

Chopper followed Nami when she went back to her charts in the kitchen. 

Chopper: Nami! Nami!

Nami: What is it Chopper?

Chopper: Why did you make Onua all pretty?

Nami: Well, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were all sulking earlier, because Onua-chan won't smile. So I told them to try to make her happy. That's why Usopp fixed her harp. Then I decided that I should practice what I preach. And since I'm cute and have great fashion sense, I decided the best thing I could do for her was make her look her best. The prettier a girl looks, the happier she is, generally.

Chopper: (exited) Hontou? I want to make Onua happy too! What should I do?

Nami: You already did it, Chopper. You made her better when she was sick and hurt. That's what you're best at, because you're such a good doctor.

Chopper: Boke! (cute little dance) You won't make me happy by saying nice things! Ahou! (giggles, flushing and scuffing his hooves) Heehee! Teme!…

Nami smiled at his antics.

Nami: So you really don't need to do anything else for Onua-chan, Chopper. You've already helped her more than any of us!

Chopper: But…

Nami: If you really want to try making her happy, why don't you help her with her chores? She doesn't really need to do chores, but it makes her feel useful. And she's certainly earning her keep…

She was at that! Since she had recovered, Onua had been quietly begun doing all kinds of menial chores, such as sweeping the non-grassy decks, cleaning the lavatory, polishing the glass for the aquarium, and watering Nami's tangerines. Not wanting to upset her, Nami hadn't objected to her care of the plants, and since they didn't suffer under her touch, all was well. But lately, as though she had gotten an inkling of Nami's discomfort, she had abandoned that duty. Not that there weren't plenty of other things for her to do. The Sunny was a good-sized ship, and plenty of work went into her care.

Chopper: (eager) So if I help her out, she'll be happy and smile?

Nami: Maybe! And it can't hurt to try. (thinking) _Chopper's cute enough to make any girl want to giggle, and his being helpful will make it even better. This might actually work!_

* * *

For the rest of the day, Chopper followed Onua everywhere, helping her out with the odd jobs she was performing. He carried baskets of laundry for her, opened doors for her, and encouraged her whenever she seemed to be having difficulty. His adorable, cheering, and cheerful presence seemed to soften her slightly over the course of the afternoon, until by the time Sanji was preparing to cook dinner, she seemed a smidgeon more expressive than that morning.

* * *

3:00 pm

* * *

Luffy was trying his best too, with indifferent success. While Onua hung the laundry, with Chopper to help, Luffy watched them, grinning. Sanji was talking to Nami on the foredeck, and Luffy was up there as well. When he saw Onua look their way, he winked broadly at her stood behind Sanji. Then, whenever Sanji moved or said anything, Luffy mimicked him, even to the expressions on his face. Nami saw him behind Sanji and was hard-pressed to keep from laughing. Then Luffy began making outrageous faces while he imitated Sanji, sticking his tongue out, wrinkling his nose, and otherwise acting the fool. 

Chopper saw that Onua had stopped hanging laundry and tugged on her yukata skirt, looking up at her eagerly when she turned her face towards his.

Chopper: Neh, Onua, what are you looking at?

She pointed up at the foredeck. Sanji had noticed Nami's barely-contained mirth and had turned around. The moment he did, Luffy was facing the other way, whistling innocently. Not trusting him, Sanji slowly turned back around, whereupon Luffy made a face at Nami over his shoulder. Sanji spun around, but Luffy was again whistling innocently. This continued for some time, the lag between when Sanji faced Nami and when he spun on Luffy getting shorter with each repetition, as well as the faces Luffy made getting weirder. Then, when Sanji turned as though to face Nami, he didn't stop at all, but spun all the way around to face Luffy again, and ended up nose-to-nose with the most bizarre face Luffy had ever pulled.

Sanji: (freaks out) Waagh!

By now, Nami was laughing outright, Chopper was giggling like a baby in a basket full of down feathers, and Onua's lips were quivering twice as much as earlier. After he remembered to breathe again, Sanji shouted and kicked Luffy's head down so hard that it bounced off the deck and lifted him up from the rebound. This failed to wipe the insane grin from his face, however, and Sanji got even madder. Luffy just laughed and laughed as he ran from Sanji, who chased him all around the foredeck, aiming kicks at his tail, still yelling.

* * *

4:00 pm

* * *

Luffy: Oi, Zoro! 

Zoro was drowsing, laid out on the upper deck.

Zoro: (drowsing) …Huh? (looks up)

Luffy was crouched beside him, grinning, so he sat up.

Zoro: What do you want?

Luffy: Minna is trying to make Onua smile.

Zoro: So?

Luffy: So what are you gonna do to make her smile?

Zoro: Nothing.

Luffy: Nothing?

Zoro: That's right, nothing. She doesn't have to smile if she doesn't feel like it.

Luffy: But you said we should try to make her smile.

Zoro: No I didn't.

Luffy: Did too.

Zoro: Did not.

Luffy: Did too.

Zoro: Did not.

Luffy: Did too.

Zoro: Did not.

Luffy: Did too.

Zoro: Urusai! (smacks him upside the head) It was _Nami_ that said you should make her smile, not me! I said your sulking wasn't helping, that's all, ahou!

Luffy: Itai! (shouts back) We weren't sulking!

Zoro: Yes you were!

Luffy: Were not!

Zoro: Were too!

Luffy: Were not!

Zoro: Were too!

Luffy: Were not!

Zoro: Were too!

Luffy: Were not!

Zoro: Urusai! (smacks him upside the head) You were too sulking, ahou!

Luffy: Itai! (shouts back) Fine! (mutters, sulking) I was not sulking… ahou.

Zoro: (pointedly) You're sulking right now.

Luffy: (guiltily) Am not…

Zoro: I am _not_ starting that again. (lies back down for a nap) Urusai. Let me sleep.

Luffy: You sleep too much.

Zoro: And you eat too much. Urusai.

Luffy: (after a pause) …hey! You didn't say how you were gonna make Onua smile!

Zoro: I said I'm not doing anything. She'll smile if she wants to, it's her decision. Now go away.

Luffy: Iyada. Not until you tell me how you're gonna make Onua smile.

Zoro: (twitching eyebrow pissed) Teme…

* * *

Luffy went flying off of the upper deck, smacking head-first into the mast and then sliding down it with a _squeegee_ noise. 

Zoro: (from upper deck) URUSAI, AHOU!!

* * *

Onua had been polishing the brightwork on the nearby stairs, and had overheard the entire conversation. Her face had softened slightly each time Zoro had said it was her decision whether to smile or not. And when Luffy had shown such determination to make her happy, it had softened again. She was not smiling yet, but her face was no longer mask-like in its lack of emotion. When Luffy hit the mast, she walked over silently to help him up, not that he needed the help.

* * *

5:00 pm

* * *

Sanji: (thinking) _How can I make Onua-chan happy? What's something she's been missing for a long time that I can help out with? Hmm…_

There were three things Sanji was good at: cooking, kicking, and flirting with pretty girls. Kicking… he certainly couldn't go back and kick the ass of the shitty bastard who'd enslaved her _now_. And he didn't really think it would make her feel better. She didn't seem like that kind of girl. Sweet thing that she was, she didn't have a vindictive bone in her body.

Flirting… well, he didn't feel that real flirting was an option. He'd already decided to follow that grocer's wish to treat Onua as a little sister. And really, she was like a little sister, so timid. Sanji's real type was confidant girls like Nami and Robin. Shy girls were confusing, because he sometimes couldn't tell if they were really shy or just acting, and he hated not knowing that. He didn't ever want to make a woman feel bad, even by accident. So he could compliment Onua, (nothing made a woman feel better about herself than being complimented) but he wouldn't really pursue her like that.

That left cooking. She'd certainly been starved over the years, and surely she'd want something different, something delicious. But Sanji didn't know what she liked. For that matter, he didn't know what she _didn't_ like either. That was a problem. She'd only ever eaten scraps while enslaved, and mush while she was recovering. Now that she was strong enough to have solid food again, he wanted it to be something she chose. And that was when he realized it.

Sanji: (thinking) _She hasn't had free will since she was enslaved! She's never had the chance to pick out her own food, or what she wore, or anything. She didn't so much as eat, sleep, or speak without that kusoyarou's say-so! That's what'll make her happy, freedom of choice! Getting something she really likes because _she_ picked it out, not because someone else picked it for her by chance. Yosh! Now I know what to do!_

* * *

That evening at dinner, Sanji began taking special requests from the other members of the crew. Luffy chose meat (as usual), specifically picking pork chunks in rice. The rest had all made their selections when Sanji turned to Onua. 

Sanji: What about you, Onua-chan? What do you want for dinner?

Onua merely looked up at him from where she sat, expressionless, unspeaking. But was it just him, or did her eyes seem a little sadder?

Chopper: Sanji! She can't talk, remember? You can't ask her a question like that!

Sanji: (thoughtfully) Oh, souka. But how else am I going to find out what she likes and doesn't like?

Luffy: (snitching from the fridge with his uber-stretchy arms) Why are you so worried? Just make her what you make us.

Sanji: Baka! I want to make her something special! Something I _know_ she wants! You'll eat anything!

Luffy: (stuffing face) So? All your food is good.

Sanji: (pins Luffy's hand to the floor with one foot as he goes to snitch more) There won't be any food _left_ if you don't stop stealing it!

Luffy: (tugs) Itai! Sanji, let go!

Sanji: No more snitching food from the fridge, or I'll bake you in a pie and feed you to the fish! (releases him, exasperated) Seriously, Luffy, everything's a game to you… I never had that problem back at Baratie… Baratie, restaurant, that's it!

He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it furiously.

Chopper: (curiously) What are you doing?

Sanji: I just figured out a way to ask what Onua-chan wants for dinner, without her having to talk!

Nami: Sou-ka? What is it?

Sanji: (holds out the piece of paper) Tada! A menu!

Nami: I see! That way she can point to what she wants! Isn't that great, Onua-chan? You get to pick out your dinner!

Onua nodded silently, hesitating.

Sanji: Here you go, whatever milady asks for, I will prepare.

He handed her the menu, which she accepted from him quietly, and then stood back, waiting. She looked at it. And looked at it. And looked at it. After a few minutes Luffy spoke impatiently.

Luffy: Oi, Onua, aren't you going to pick something out?

Onua looked up at him, eyes sadder than ever, though her expression hadn't changed.

Sanji: What's the problem, don't see anything you like?

Robin: I believe I know what the problem is.

Chopper: Nani? What is it?

Robin stood from her place at the table and walked over to Onua, placing one hand on her shoulder, she smiled at her understandingly.

Robin: You can't read, can you?

Slowly, Onua shook her head.

Luffy: (panic face) NANI?! IEEE! What are we gonna do? Now Onua can't pick out her dinner!

Robin: Don't worry, Senchou-san, there's a simple solution to this problem. (smiles at Onua) I'll just read the menu to you, and point at what I'm reading. When you hear what you want, you can point to it, and Cook-san will make it for you, neh? And later I can teach _you_ how to read, won't that be nice?

Slowly, Onua nodded yes to both questions, her aspect not quite so forlorn. Robin went through the list, and after a while, Onua chose tilapia (a delicious kind of fish) grilled in lemon juice, butter, and mild pepper. Once she was finished, Sanji made everyone their dinner, and set their plates before them. Onua's fish steamed slightly, giving forth a mouth-watering aroma. Looking to Sanji for permission, she saw his nod and took a bite.

Sanji: So? Do you like it?

Onua blinked. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she smiled. A happy smile, as pure as that of a child who'd just received a wonderful treat from a beloved friend. For a second, everyone stared, and then the kitchen erupted in cheers.

Usopp: You smiled! Luffy, Onua smiled!

Luffy: Yatta! Onua smiled, she smiled!

Luffy and Usopp: (Begin happy-dancing in celebration) Yatta! Yatta! Yaatta!!

Chopper: (climbs up on the seat next to her) Let me see! Let me see! I want to see Onua's smile!

Nami: Yatta! Nice work, Sanji-kun, Robin!

Sanji: Yosha! I made my lovely Onua-chan smile!

Zoro: (thoughtfully) You really _do_ look prettier when you smile. Ero-cook was right. (sees Sanji grinning at him and snaps) For once! Don't let it go to your head that I said that!

Robin: (smiling back at Onua herself) It's true, you do look better when you're smiling. More… alive, I would say. It's a good feeling, neh? Having minna-san become happy because you smiled?

Onua, confused but happy, nodded and just kept smiling.

* * *

It was the graveyard watch, from midnight to four a.m. The sky was perfectly clear, and there was a hugely full moon above, washing the ship in white light. Zoro was on watch, and was awake for a completely unexpected change. He was up in the crow's nest, hands behind his head, back against the mast, staring up at the moon. 

Zoro: The full moon's beautiful tonight… ara?

Something made him look downwards. It certainly wasn't a sound, because he'd heard nothing, but _something_ had caught his attention. The whole deck and the surrounding sea was covered in a thick mist that wasn't quite fog. As Zoro leaned on the side of the crow's nest and looked down, he saw a lone figure standing on the deck.

Zoro: Doitsu…? (looks closer, then raises his eyebrows, surprised) Onua?

She stood silently, hands folded in front of her, wearing her green-and-cream yukata and tabi. She wasn't wearing her waraji or geta, however, which explained why she was so silent. For a moment, she stood still, unmoving, and then she slipped soundlessly into motion.

She moved slowly, smoothly, flowing from pose to pose, stance to stance, as fluid as water and absolutely soundless. Her exercises seemed a bit like Tai Chi, deliberate and without the slightest harshness, almost like dancing in slow-motion. Then, coming back to the rest position and pausing for a moment, she folded her hands inside her long yukata sleeves. When her hands came out again, she was holding her gunsen maiougi. Slowly, she slid them open, with only the slightest of hissing noises indicating the slide of steel over steel.

She began again, slipping into a stance with her right foot stretched out ahead, toes pointed, and the other turned out, so that the arch faced forward. Then she slid her pointed foot around in a long, smooth arc until it was pointed backwards. Lifting that foot from the ground, she bent her knee and pulled her leg forward until her foot was at about knee height in front of her other leg, bent elegantly at the ankle. Still moving slowly, she laid that foot down and shifted her weight to it, bending at the knee until her left leg was almost flat against the ground and she was balanced on the toes of her right foot.

While her legwork was graceful and impressive in its display of her flexibility, it was her hands that did the most work. She carved the thick fog like cheese, sculpting it into heaps and mounds with strokes of her fans. Strands of mist split into threads, and then fibers, as she slid the steel-edged fans trough it. She left curlicues, flowers, crescents, and circles of fog in her wake.

Zoro: Not bad…

He watched her for a few more minutes, and then settled back to sleep. If she was awake, there was no need for him to be on watch.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Usopp: (in the crow's nest) Oi, minna! Island ahoy! 

Nami: (below, looks up) Shima? Dokodesu?

Usopp: (adjusts goggles and looks) Ehh… 1 o'clock, well over the horizon!

Nami: Wakata! (turns) Sanji-kun, push the tiller to starboard!

Sanji: (at tiller) Ryoukai, Nami-swan! (pushes tiller)

Luffy: When are we gonna get there?

Nami: The wind is bad, so it should take a few hours. But if the wind changes, we'll get there faster. (looks at log pose) And that's definitely the next island on the log pose. I hope it doesn't take too long for it to set when we get there.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Luffy: Are we there yet? 

Nami: Ie.

Luffy: (whining) Why not?

Nami: Both the wind and the currents are helping, but there are shoals around here, see? We only got two-thirds of the way there before we had to slow down. (thinking) _For some reason it seems like the island is trying to pull us in and then _keep_ us there. _(speaks) If we had just kept sailing like normal, we would have run aground.

Luffy: Awww, but going slow is _boring…_

Nami: Listen, Luffy, would you rather go fast and wreck the Sunny, or go slow and keep her intact?

Luffy: (contemplative face) Well, I don't want to wreck the Sunny…

Nami: Good.

Luffy: …but it's so _boring_ going slow. I know! Let's go fast and avoid the shallow places!

_Whackam!_ Nami smacked him on the head.

Nami: Baka! If we go fast, we _can't_ avoid the shallow places!

Luffy rubbed his head.

Luffy: Awww… (a few minutes later) Are we there yet?

* * *

One hour Later, Having Arrived at the Island

* * *

Robin: Why don't we eat lunch while we wait for the log pose to set? 

Nami: I suppose so… (peremptorily) Sanji-kun, make us a good lunch, neh?

Sanji: Hai! For Nami-swan I'll make the greatest lunch ever! And for Robin-chwan and Onua-chwan too!

Usopp: Oi, what about us?

Sanji: Make your own lunch, boke.

Usopp: OI.

Nami: Sanji-kun, don't forget to make enough for everyone!

Sanji: Hai, Nami-swan!

Luffy: (running around enthusiastically) Wai, wai! We're going to have a picnic! Yahoo! Sanji! I want to carry the food! Me, me!

Sanji: (bringing out the picnic basket.) Huh? Oh, sure.

He handed over a massive picnic basket to Luffy, who snatched it from him eagerly.

Sanji: (warningly) But if you snitch even a little, I'll make Luffy-kabobs for dinner tonight!

Luffy: Awww… Sanji's so mean!

The remainder of the crew jumped down from the ship and waded ashore. Except for Chopper, who was too short to wade through the surf. He clung to Zoro's shoulder like an insecure parrot until they reached land. Onua also jumped down to wade to shore, but was caught by Sanji before her feet could hit the water.

Sanji: (grinning) I'll carry you to shore, Onua-chwan! Wouldn't want to get your yukata wet, neh?

She nodded at him, smiling shyly. Her newfound power of expression didn't change the fact that she was still timid, but it was better than what she'd had before, which was nothing. Once they were ashore Sanji released her, albeit reluctantly and with some prodding from Nami.

Robin: Shall we have the picnic here on the beach? Or would you prefer to explore the island for a better spot, Senchou-san?

Luffy: (deliberating exaggeratedly) Hmmm… Sousa! Let's explore the island, so we can have an adventure before the picnic!

Agreeing, the Mugiwara no Kaizoku entered the island's forest, Luffy in the lead.

* * *

With all of the chatter, no one noticed a tiny spider drop down on a gossamer thread. Landing on the back of Onua's neck, it crawled beneath the collar of her yukata. Onua, quiet as ever, became, if possible, quieter still, and her head lowered slightly as she walked, so that her face fell into shadow. She walked this way for a time, as they moved deeper into the forest. Then Usopp began looking around, eyebrows knit together in concentration. Nami noticed him looking about and asked him what was wrong. 

Nami: What is it, Usopp? What's the matter?

Usopp: (placing hands on hips worriedly) I don't know. I can't put my finger on it exactly, it just seems like something's missing…

Zoro: Yeah, I know what you mean. It's almost like it's too quiet here.

Usopp: That's it! What's missing is the noise! There aren't any animals or birds here!

Nami: Now that you mention it…

Luffy: (carelessly) So? What's the big deal?

Nami: Baka. Think about it for a second, Luffy! On every island we've landed on before, there were plenty of animals and birds and such. Even if there aren't any animals, there should at least be seagulls. But we didn't see any at all! And we can't hear them either! If there aren't any animals or birds, there has to be a good reason.

Chopper: Yeah! This place smells funny, that's probably why.

Luffy: (looks down at him) Sou-ka? It smells funny?

Chopper: Yeah! I noticed it when we first got here! It's kind of a sweet, dusty smell… (plays with hooves uncertainly) …but I don't like it, all the same. I don't know why.

Sanji: It might be something dangerous then.

Usopp: (mini-panic) Nani?!

Sanji: Well, if all of the animals and birds have fled, then it stands to reason that they must have been fleeing something. Not that it matters. Whatever it is, I'll be sure to protect Onua-chwan, Robin-chwan, and Nami-swan from it! (develops a minor pulsing-heart eye and grins around his perpetual cigarette)

Zoro: (mostly to himself) Baka Ero-cook.

Sanji: (turns on him) What did you say, marimo?!

Zoro: I said you're a baka Ero-cook!

Nami: (exasperated) Oi, stop fighting already, you two!

Usopp: (nervously) I don't like this. Oi, minna, let's go back…

Usopp didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. Before anyone could react, a razor-sharp blade sliced through the side of Usopp's overalls, missing his body by no more than millimeters as he instinctively threw himself to one side.

Minna: (spin around, setting themselves for an attack) Nani?!

Zoro: Onua!

It was Onua who had attacked. She stood motionless now, arms at her sides. In each hand she held one of her gunsen maiougi, fully opened so that the keen steel edges gleamed dangerously.

Usopp: (picking himself up) Oi, Onua! What was that for? You could really have hurt me!

Onua did not react except to raise her head.

Minna: Nani?

Onua's face had lost all trace of the emotion she had recently begun to acquire. Instead, it had become masklike in its lack of sentiment, and her eyes were as dead as when she'd first awoken. Slowly she raised her right hand and pointed the fan it held at the remainder of the crew. Then she attacked again.

Nami: (thinking) _So fast!_

They barely had time to dodge as her fan's edge sliced through where they'd been standing not a moment before. Luffy held the picnic basket above his head as he dodged, keeping it out of harms' way. Having missed, Onua spun lightly on the ball of her foot to face them again. Now her arms were crossed over her chest, hands holding fans draped over either side, half-closed.

Sanji: Onua-chan! What are you doing?

She did not react to his calling at all, nor did she move. Suddenly, the slightest rustling above and behind her alerted them all, and they had time to glimpse something grey-white hurtle their way before they were all slammed back against the trees behind them. There they were pinned, covered from neck to knee with the sticky, stringy stuff.

Luffy: (struggling) Nani? What is this stuff? I can't move!

The picnic basket was trapped with him, handle glued to his hand by the sticky fibers.

Nami: (looks down, gasps) Spider-webbing?

A cruel, high-pitched laugh echoed around them, as they looked around desperately for its source.

Voice: Hahahahahahaha! So, you figured it out, did you? Yes, that's my webbing, and you're stuck fast, you delicious little flies!

A shadow fell from above to land with an earth-shaking _boom_ behind Onua, who didn't react to the cloud of dust that blew over her. As the dust cleared, their assailant was seen.

Nami and Sanji: S-spider! IIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAA!!!

It _was_ a spider, of a sort. It was huge, fully twelve feet high, with glittering black legs and a wooly dark grey body. Its head, however, was human. In fact, it was a woman's head. She might have been pretty once, in a cold way. She had even features and shiny black hair pixie-cut just below her earlobes. But her looks were spoiled by the thick white fangs that protruded from her mouth, dripping venom, and by the cruel grin which twisted her smile into something ugly. She raised one front leg and tossed back her hair casually with one claw.

Spider-thing: Perhaps I should introduce myself, little flies. My name is Widowa. I'm the queen of this place, Spidren Island!

Luffy: Waagh! Bakemono! Sanji, it's a bakemono!

Sanji: (yells back at him) No shit, dumbass!

Nami: Matte, Widowa! You said this is Spidren Island?

Widowa: Hai, this whole island is my kingdom, and you, my dear little flies, have walked almost all the way into my parlor! (pouts slightly) You would have gone all the way too, if that long-nosed one hadn't sensed danger. It would have been so much easier then. I wouldn't have needed this little one at all. (indicates Onua)

Sanji: Does that mean… You're controlling Onua-chan!?

Widowa: Of course! One of my lesser cousin's children has pumped his venom into her, so now she is my own little puppet.

Sanji: I knew it! I _knew_ my sweet Onua-chan couldn't attack us like that of her own will!

Widowa: Perhaps. But I really must thank you. I haven't had such a good puppet in ages! (lays one claw on Onua's shoulder) This little fly is already well broken-in. She doesn't have any will to fight me at all! I give her an order, and she obeys! For instance… (removing her claw, she smiled cruelly) Little fly, trim the little furry one's horns.

Onua's gunsen maiougi snapped fully open, and she dashed forward without hesitation, edges of her fans flashing in the sun as Chopper's eyes widened in fear. _Ching!_ Blade fought blade as Onua's fans struggled against the gleaming edges of Zoro's swords.

Widowa: So, one of the flies struggled free, did it?

Zoro just glared at her as he held off Onua's gunsen maiougi. The instant before the webbing had struck, he had drawn his swords, but he hadn't had time to position himself correctly, and it had taken him until now to cut himself free of the clingy stuff. Even now a few threads clung to his legs and shoulders. Suddenly Onua leaped backwards, retreating to a safe distance and lowering her arms.

Zoro: (taking Kuina's sword from his mouth briefly) Robin, can you break that thing's neck?

Robin: Well, normally I could. However, I seem to have a bit of a problem.

Zoro: Nani? (looks from the corner of his eye, performs a classic double-take) Nani?!

Robin had, unfortunately, caught a face full of webbing, and all that was free of her was her mouth and nose.

Chopper: I can't help either, see?

He changed to Heavy Point, only to have the webbing stretch without breaking or freeing him at all.

Zoro: Shit. Luffy?

Luffy: Ie. Wari, Zoro, but I'm stuck too. (grins) Looks like you'll have to rescue us!

Sanji: (indignantly) Oi, oi, oi! You haven't forgotten about me, have you?

Luffy: Nani?! But you're just as stuck as I am!

Zoro: Doesn't matter, Ero-cook would be useless, even if he _was_ free.

Sanji: WHAT'D YOU SAY, TEME?!

Nami: (snarls) There's no time to argue now, you bakas!

Sanji and Zoro: Yes ma'am.

Zoro turned back to face the spidren queen. She stood there still, watching their antics with interest. Onua still stood in front of her as well, arms at her sides, emotionless.

Zoro: I just have one question.

Widowa: And what is that?

Zoro: Why didn't you kill us right away? If you had had Onua attack right after your webbing caught us, we wouldn't have had a chance.

Widowa: (waves the question aside dismissively) Oh, that. I don't want you dead just yet, little flies. After all, it's not often that I get humans landing here. And although I can go for quite a long time without feeding, when my young hatch, they'll need all the food they can get, and they'll need it alive and kicking.

Robin: I've heard of this phenomenon! There are species of spiders which paralyze their prey and leave it for their young to feed on when they hatch. You must be one of those.

Widowa: (smiles at the looks of horror on their faces) I'm sure they'll have a lovely breakfast on you all, though I doubt _you'll_ enjoy the experience.

Sanji and Nami: IYADAAA!!!!! I don't want to be spider food!

Nami: I'm too cute to be eaten alive!

Sanji: And I haven't gotten to kiss Nami-swan or Robin-chwan yet!

Usopp: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF!?

Chopper: Matte, what about Onua? You're not going to eat her, are you? I mean, since you didn't tie her up…

Widowa: (indignantly) Of course I'm going to eat her! As my puppet, she can't fight back, so there's no need to tie her up. I'll use her to get this annoying little free fly back into the webbing, and then I'll feed on her myself. Since she's being such a cooperative little fly, I'll even kill her first, to spare her the agony of being eaten alive. Now isn't that nice of me?

Chopper: IE!! IT ISN'T NICE AT ALL!!

Zoro: Yeah. It's sick is what it is. (puts Kuina's sword back in his mouth) I won't let you do it, you spider-bitch.

Widowa: (hisses angrily) Fine then! Let's see if you can wriggle your way free! Go, my puppet!

Onua shot forward, fans flashing. Zoro was taken aback by the speed and ferocity of the attack.

Zoro: (thinking) _She's good! I had no idea that Onua could fight like this! I saw her practicing, but she wasn't nearly so fast as she is right now… The skill might have been there, but I didn't see it because she was taking her time and going slow. She was pacing herself back then._

Onua kept up the attacks, the edges of her fans striking sparks where they clashed against Zoro's swords.

Zoro: (thinking) _Shit, I can't attack her. Her body may have recovered most of the way, but her spirit's still fragile. I get the feeling that if I were to hurt her now, she'd _never_ recover. Not fully. But still, if I just defend like this, sooner or later she'll get something by me. _

He saw the spidren queen Widowa watching with an eager and supremely confident look in her eyes.

Zoro: (thinking) _That damn spider-bitch is the cause of this fight, controlling her… If I can kill her, Onua will go back to normal! All I have to do is cut her down…_

Shoving hard, he knocked away Onua's hands and swung his swords around towards her. But he did it in such a way that he knew she could and would dodge in time. And she did, lightly springing away in an easy backflip.

Zoro: Now's my chance!

He dashed forward through the opening Onua had left, aiming for Widowa.

Zoro: Die, you damn spider-bitch!

He slashed viciously, only to widen his eyes in shock as Onua appeared in his blades' path.

Zoro: (gasps and tries to stop) Kuso!

_Ch-shiiing!_ Onua's fans were there, and blocked one of his swords, while the other halted a fraction of a centimeter from her throat.

Zoro: (relieved but angry) Whew, that was close. (jumps back, disengaging) Dammit, I almost had her!

Widowa: Well, now, that was dangerous! It seems we're at an impasse. You don't dare hurt this girl, and she hasn't quite the skill to kill you herself, even _with_ you holding back.

Zoro: (thinking) _Ie. That's not quite right… There was something about Onua's attacks. I think I'm not the only one who's holding back in this fight. She might be resisting the spider-bitch's orders a little after all!_

That was a good thought, but it was soured by another.

Zoro: (thinking) _Unfortunately, with her speed and agility, she'll always be able to get between me and the spider-bitch…_

Luffy: (cheerfully, still pinned to tree) Go! Zoro! You can do it!

Sanji: (warningly, still pinned to tree) Teme! You'd better not hurt my Onua-chwan! As a man, you have to die before you hurt a sweet thing like her!

Zoro: (angrily, not pinned to tree, duh) Ahou! Don't you think I know that?!

Widowa: This is getting nowhere. I grow impatient. It looks like I'll have to take matters into my own claws!

So saying, she reared back on her back two sets of legs, exposing her underbelly and the two sets of spinnerets on it.

Zoro: (thinking) _Two?_

He had no time to think more, because Onua had attacked again. He was kept so thoroughly occupied with her that he briefly lost track of Widowa's whereabouts. Then Onua suddenly dodged to one side, as the spidren queen spat webbing from her second spinneret. Onua had dodged at the last second, and Zoro had no chance to follow her example before the webbing struck. He managed to get the swords he held in his hands between himself and the webbing, but when it struck, it wasn't cut. Rather, it _splatt_ed in a wet, pink glob and slid down his swords towards their hilts.

Zoro: Nani?! (thinks) _Pink webbing? And it wasn't cut?_

When the webbing reached his hands, however, he realized its purpose.

Zoro: Eyaaaagh!!!!

The webbing sizzled and foamed on the backs of his hands, and he was forced to drop the swords, desperately shaking his hands clear of webbing residue.

Nami: Acidic webbing?!

Widowa: That's right. My pink webbing is an acid. Moreover, it's clingy and gooey. It'll stick to the hilts of your swords; so that if you try to pick them up again, it'll eat your hands clean off!

She grinned at the panting Zoro, who gritted his teeth against the pain in his hands and glared at her.

Zoro: Teme…

Widowa: You can feel the pain, right? You might be able to hold a clean sword right now, but if you'd left it a moment longer, you'd have lost your fingers! Your swords are just fine; the acid only works on flesh, but you won't be able to pick them back up for the rest of the fight. Not without losing your hands completely anyway!

As she laughed Zoro removed his remaining sword from his mouth and took his stance.

Zoro: So I'm down to one sword, neh? Then I'll just have to beat you with Ittouryuu.

Widowa: (smiles) You've got spunk. (stops smiling) I hate spunk. Especially in my meals!

She reared back again, firing off globs of pink webbing. Zoro dodged them all and charged forward, only to be stopped by Onua, who locked blades with him once again.

Zoro: (thinking) _Damn! If only Onua wasn't fighting me right now, I could get this spider-bitch in a second! I know Onua's fighting the spider-bitch's control, at least partly, because she's holding back still. If only she could throw her off completely! Wait a second… the spider-bitch said that Onua wasn't struggling because she's used to following orders. She's been a slave for so long, she must have gotten used to listening to authority over herself! If she's resisting at all, it's because she doesn't want to fight me! If I can get her to realize that and fight back more…_

Suddenly the resistance he'd felt from Onua's blades disappeared. His eyes widened as he saw what she was doing.

Zoro: (eyes widening) Nani?!

She'd actually pushed herself up into a handstand on his sword! It would only work with someone as light and balanced as she was. She'd snapped her fans closed and was using them as props to guard her hands from his blade. As Zoro stared, she continued to stand there, bending back at the waist so that her ankles clamped around his neck. Then she flipped herself over him and landed in another handstand on the ground, flipping him completely over and throwing him for a loop!

Zoro's back slammed up against a tree, and he couldn't dodge the next blob of pink webbing. It _shlopp_ed against his sword and began running towards the hilt. Before he had time to react, Onua had returned, and with one stroke knocked his sword completely out of his hands! Then, just as quickly, she dodged to one side, as Widowa shot strands of her normal webbing at Zoro, effectively pinning him to the tree.

Widowa: (grins) And so the little fly returns to the web.

She began to laugh.

Zoro: (glares at the laughing Widowa) Kuso… (strains against webbing) I can't get out of this at all. I just don't have the leverage.

Widowa: Hmph! I've had enough of this! You're too troublesome to keep alive. I'll kill you now and eat you, and save this puppet for my babies. Little she-fly? Kill him.

Onua began walking forward, her face a blank mask.

Luffy: (confounded) Onua! Stop! What are you doing?

She raised her fans at ten yards away.

Robin: What's going on?

Sanji: (shocked and in denial) Oi, Onua-chan! Are you really going to listen to that shitty spider-bitch?

The edge of her razor-blade fans gleamed as she opened them with a _schinkt!_ Not five meters away.

Nami: (disbelieving) Iyada, Onua!

Chopper: (almost crying) O-onua…

Usopp: (worried, but trying not to show it) Come on, Onua, I know you'll stop… won't you?

Zoro: (looks her in the eye) Onua. Can you really kill your nakama?

She stopped. One hand was raised back to deliver the final blow. She trembled for a moment, hesitating. Widowa's face twisted from smug pleasure to sudden anger.

Widowa: How _dare_ you! You made her try to fight! Little fly, you think you can resist me? _OBEY!_

Onua collapsed to her knees, clutching her head between her hands as her eyes widened in shock and pain, the first expression of any kind she'd made since Widowa took her over. For a split second it looked as though she would win her inner battle. But then her hands fell limply to her sides. She picked up the gunsen maiougi she had dropped, and slowly stood, the mask back in place. She took a few steps backwards as though to collect herself.

Widowa: That's right, little fly, little puppet. Obey me! Kill him! Do it now!

Zoro: (thinking) _Dammit, it didn't work! Her conditioning must have been too strong; she hasn't recovered enough yet… nani?_

As she prepared to strike, he could have sworn he saw tears running down her cheeks. Her expression hadn't changed, but her eyes seemed a little more alive… or was it just wishful thinking on his part? He had no time to figure it out, because she struck. She dashed forward so swiftly that he barely had time to flinch and close his eyes before she was there. He pulled his head back, waiting for the end and then…

Something was wrong. He didn't hurt. He wasn't dead. And he could _swear_ he could hear that damn Ero-cook wailing like a whipped puppy.

Sanji: (wailing like a whipped puppy) THAT IS SO NOT FAIIIIIIR!

Robin: What isn't fair, Cook-san? What's going on?

Minna Else: (Jaws on ground) Gyehhh….

Widowa: (screeching at the top of her lungs) You _stupid little she-fly_! You were supposed to _kill_ him, not _kiss_ him!

So that's what that weird feeling was. Onua was kissing him.

Zoro: (thinking) _Matte… chotomatte…_

She was _kissing him?!_ His eyes snapped open to see hers shut tight, right in front of his. He could feel her lips pressed against his. She _was_ kissing him! She was freaking _kissing_ him!

Then her own eyes opened and she pulled back briefly. Her hands were on his shoulders, gunsen maiougi shut tight. Suddenly, she heaved hard, pushing herself up to crouch briefly on his shoulders as he gaped at her, absolutely flabbergasted. Then she pushed off, flipping into a back-spring towards the still-screeching spider-bitch. As she reached the peak of her jump, her fans snapped open and she flung them with deadly accuracy. Completing her back flip, in which she somersaulted a full three times, she twisted around 180 degrees to land directly in front of Widowa, back to her. She landed lightly, on the balls of her feet, in a perfectly balanced and delicately poised ballet position. Her gunsen maiougi whirred through the air and returned to her like boomerangs, and she caught them easily, the bases _thunk_ing into her palms precisely.

Behind her there were two more thuds, one small, and one large. The first was Widowa's head hitting the ground. The second was her body, a full second later. Around her, all of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku were freed as the webbing holding them captive against their respective trees melted, dissolving into useless goop and vanishing. The pink webbing on Zoro's katanas disappeared as well, and he picked them up and inspected them before returning them to their sheaths.

Luffy: Woohoo! I'm free! (runs up to Onua) Yatta! You did it, Onua! Great job!

She looked at him for a second, visibly trembling. Then a tremulous smile appeared on her face for an instant before she collapsed in a dead faint.

Luffy: (catches her awkwardly) Nani? Nanda-nanda? Oi, Onua! Daijoubudesu-ka?

Nami: (rubbing her arms to rid them of the feeling of spidren webbing) I think she's fine, just worn out from stress.

Luffy: (relieved) Whew! I'm glad!

Robin: I would still like to know what all has happened.

Usopp: (summarizes) Onua was possessed by this big ugly spider-bitch and had to fight Zoro. The spider-bitch cheated and she won, but instead of killing Zoro, Onua kissed him. Then she killed the spider-bitch.

Robin: Oh, I see. How romantic! Neh, Cook-san?

She turned to Sanji, only to develop the world's biggest sweatdrop when she saw him. He was crouched by his tree, still wailing like a whipped puppy, and tears flowed from his eyes so profusely that it was a wonder he hadn't become dehydrated yet.

Sanji: (wailing like a whipped puppy) It's not fair…! NOT FAIIIIIR!

Nami: (sweatdropping herself) Mah, putting the idiot aside; let's go back to the ship, the forest picnic is shot, so we'll eat on the beach.

Minna (sans Sanji and Onua): Yosh!

* * *

That Night, Back on the Thousand Sunny

* * *

Sanji sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, facing the stern railing. He was sulking, and he knew it. True, he'd decided not to pursue Onua-chan, but that didn't mean he wanted her to go and kiss another man! Especially not that marimo! Besides, if he was going to act as her Onii-san, he was allowed to be protectively jealous, wasn't he?

* * *

**Airashii**: pretty; charming; lovely

**Bakemono**: Monster

**Bigan**: beautiful face

**Bihada**: beautiful skin

**Bihatsu**: beautiful hair

**Bijinhakumei**: beauty and fortune seldom go together; the beautiful die young

**Bishoujo**: beautiful daughter; beautiful young lady; beautiful maiden

**Boke**: idiot; fool; space case; dumbass

**Choto**: just a minute

**Chotomatte**: wait just one minute; wait a sec…

**Desu**: added to the end of a word or phrase, makes it a declaration. "it is."

**Doitsu**: who?

**Doko**: where?; what place?

**Don**: prefix meaning very; totally

**Donairashi**: very pretty, really pretty

**Geta**geta (Japanese footwear); wooden clogs

**Hai**: yes, I agree, affirmative, sure, yessir, yes'm

**Hontou**: that's right; truly; truth.

**Itai**: painful; ouch!; ow!; that hurt(s)!

**Iyada**: not a chance; not likely; no way!

**Mah**: Well; so; anyway; uh; ah; something to say at the beginning of a sentence

**Matte**: Wait!; Stop!; Hold on!

**Nakama**: colleague; associate; comrade; group; circle of friends; partner; in One Piece, nakama denotes someone who is a combination of close friend and partner, someone who is cared for deeply in a (usually) non-romantic way

**Nande**: Why?; What for?

**Nani**: what?

**Neh**: Right?; no?; isn't it?; hey!

**Sou**: "That's right."; "Oh, right."

**Soudesu**: it looks to me; I am of the impression; I have heard

**Souka**: right, that's right, of course ('ka' in this case, is ignored when there's no hyphen.)

**Sousa**: yes, that's right; yep; sure thing

**Waraji**straw sandals (like those used in Bleach by Shinigami)

**Yatta**: alright!; Yay!; Wahoo!; I did it!

**Yosh**: alright; ready; woot!

**Yosha**: alright!; Yay!; Wahoo!; Good!


End file.
